The field of the invention is handlebar grips and the invention relates more particularly to handlebar grips which have a relatively soft hand contacting portion. There has been a trend in handlebar grips to provide a softer grip material for increased shock absorption and traction. These softer materials are more difficult to secure to the handlebars and various approaches have been taken to provide a combination of soft hand feel with satisfactory adhesion to the handlebar. A common approach is to place an adhesive between the handlebar and the inner surface of the grip. This, of course, makes it very difficult to remove the grip when a new grip is desired. Furthermore, the adhesive often requires an overnight cure time and, thus, cannot be immediately used.
Various designs have been patented in an attempt to provide a securely held soft grip. One such design is shown in the Kuipers, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,735. This patent shows a two-piece slip-resistant grip which has an outer nylon lattice housing member with two end clamps. This lattice and end clamp assembly is placed over a softer inner sleeve which extends through the openings in the lattice and is clamped in place by the end cap and flanged end. This assembly is limited to a design where the hand contacting portion is in the shape of diamonds which pass through the lattice. Also, this grip results in the soft inner portion contacting the handlebar and with extended time the soft portion tends to form a bond with the handlebar and is very difficult to remove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,684 to Steere, Jr., et al., shows a handlebar grip which has an inner portion with a transparent or translucent outer portion adhered thereto. The inner portion is slipped on the handlebar without any tightening means. Another two-part grip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,166 to Jannard, et al. which has a two-part grip having an outer sleeve fitted over an inner sleeve. These two parts are interlocked by their matching designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,649 shows a foam surfaced handlebar grip which has a foam sleeve which is held over a hard polymer tube by an end cap and a coupling member. A cork handlebar grip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 605,626 to Blanchard, Jr. This patent utilizes a slotted tapered pipe which has a nut at each end which captures the cork grip portion.
None of these patents has a combination of quick assembly and removal, a soft pliable outer surface and a harder inner member clamped to the handlebar to provide a slip-free yet removable handlebar grip.